Never Too Late
by xxCupcakeKoixx
Summary: "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to make you cry, just whatever you do please don't say goodbye. " Mainly Sonamy, other pairings include":KnucklesX Rouge, ShadowxMaria, and Charmy xCream.(I got better at summaries please enjoy the story you beautiful chicken nugget! )
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Ello everyone! Cupcake here (Idk who I'm talking to no one knows me) this is my first fanfic and hopefully it goes well! No flames pwease ^_^**

**Just a quick little backstory for the backstory (backstoryception)**

**This part of the story is set two years in the future (still on Mobius of course) Sonic is now 15, and Amy is 14. Throughout the years they have become much closer, and almost inseparable, Amy's quills have grown out a little bit past her shoulders, and instead of her red dress she wears a red and white top with a green plaid skirt and her red boots. She has been studying the magic that surrounds her Piko Hammer, and is now able to transform it in to a bow and arrow which she uses often in combat. Sonic is basically the same accept for he's taller and wears shorts (sonic wearing clothes? WHAAATT?)**

**Anyways get those characters in your head it's a rainy day in Mobius the scene is set LETS BEGIN**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY AMY!"

"Oh my goodness! Guys you almost gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Amy as she walked through the door of her little pink house. "That was the point!" Cream stated as she bounced up and down either from the excitement in the atmosphere or the ten sugar cookies she had just eaten. As Amy glanced around she noticed that all of her friends were here except for one…"Umm Tails, where's Sonic? "Oh um he couldn't make it he had to-uh um go find stu-ISN'T THIS PARTY GREAT?!"Stuttered Tails. "Tails what are you hiding?" right as Amy said this she noticed a blue blur zip by splashing through the puddles in its wake outside of her window, if she had looked a second later she would have missed it. Since the party was in full swing now, and not many people were paying attention to what was happening around them, Amy told Tails she left something in his lab and would be right back, and slipped outside not even bothering to grab an umbrella. "How dare he?!" she thought as she began to sprint toward the direction she saw the blue blur.

"I've spent the past two years not fawning over him giving him space, trying to hide my feelings, thinking that he was actually getting closer to me and for what?!"The angrier she became the harder, and faster her feet began to strike the pavement beneath her. "We have become so much closer he even called me one of his best friends! Why would he-"Amy then skidded to a stop, as she noticed that the blue hedgehog that was currently tearing her heart to shreds was now standing right in front of her with his back turned. How far had she run? She had to be on the outskirts of town, as she did not recognize the landscape. "What do you want" Sonic spat. Taken aback by his tone of voice Amy's confidence, and anger began to waver." I- I" she sputtered "I said what do you want!" Sonic repeated yelling this time, still not bothering to turn around, as if she were a mere nuisance, and not even worth the energy. "I just wanted, to ask why you weren't at my surprise party…Like everyone else." Amy shyly stated. Sonic then chuckled cruelly causing Amy to take a few steps back.

"There are a million different places I would rather be then at your party Amy" his tone filled with venom. "If I can barely stand being in the room with you why on Mobius would I go to a celebration of your birth." Every word that he spoke was tainted with such bitterness that Amy began to feel tears in her eyes. "Sonic I-""Oh shut up for once in your life!" Sonic growled as he finally turned around with a disgusted sneer plastered to his face. "I'm trying to speak, didn't you mother teach you any manners? Oh wait she's dead never mind she didn't have the time." Sonic stated cruelly. Amy then fell down on her knees as the tears in her eyes began to flow freely "How could he say such awful things" she thought "We swore to never talk about each other's parents I don't understand"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sonic leaning down, and tilting up her chin to look him in the eyes. "You mean nothing to me, you never have and you never will, you are a nuisance, and an absolute burden to the team, sometimes I wish Eggman would just shoot you already so that I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore." Sonic scowled, stood up, and yanked off a small blue bracelet he was wearing on his wrist, causing all of the beads to fall everywhere and dropped it in the puddle sitting in front of Amy. As Amy hysterically tried to gather beads Sonic laughed darkly "Look at how pathetic you are, you really think that I would care for someone like you, I'd rather die than be with the likes of you." He then tuned on his heel to go but then hesitated "Oh and I almost forgot, Happy Birthday" with that last cruel line he sped off splashing water into Amy's face as he sped away. Amy just sat there tears streaming down her face as the rain poured relentlessly. She finally lifted her head to the sky with her heart in her throat "I will never love you again…I hate you Sonic the Hedgehog" and then her head dropped as she sobbed into her hands hoping that the rain would not only wash away her tears, but her memories of the one hedgehog she thought would stay with her for all eternity.

As Sonic ran through the woods well away from Mobius he placed the red chaos emerald, of anger into the backpack he carried. "I'm so sorry Amy, it was the only way." And then he sped off alone knowing that he would most likely never see anyone he cared about ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd that is the prologue… No don't hate me things will get better I promise!<strong>

**Amy: They had better that was awful! How could you make Sonic say those horrible things!**

**Whoa wait how did you get in her is the door unlocked what the devil?**

**Sonic: I may have broken it down let's not point any fingers why'd you make me such a jerk?!**

**ERMAHGERD EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND JUST WAIT TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER OK!**

**Sonic and Amy: …**

**Ugh now they think I'm crazy whatever until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ello! Cupcake here I updated so quickly OMG I AM THE UPDATE QUEEN KNEEL BEFORE YOUR RULER!**

**Sonic: Can we just get on with the story?**

**How do you keep getting in here?!**

* * *

><p>The battle was not over, it was never over "Sonic go left!" Chance yelled. Every time he thought that he could leave this god forsaken war he was thrust right back into hell. "Liz look out!" Sonic called as he flew down just in time to push her out of harms way. This war had caused so many deaths, and so much sorrow, "Chance get out of there!" There was only one reason Sonic still fought after 3 years of bloodshed, to keep this evil from ever reaching the innocents, and most importantly the people he loved.<p>

Chance a brown and gold hedgehog who Sonic had become quite fond of managed to land a hit on Peculiar, yes the demon entity called herself Peculiar, even with her stupid name she was the most powerful enemy Sonic had ever faced. Just as Chance landed a hit on the demon she shifted, and Sonic could do nothing but watch in horror as the demon grew spikes on all parts of her body impaling Chance again, and again, and again, until finally he stopped glowing as he was detached from his super form and crumbled lifelessly to the ground. A pink Echidna let a strangled cry escape from her throat as the love of her life had just been struck down, and began firing her guns recklessly, managing to stun the demon. This was their chance, Sonic flew at the beast and performed his homing attack knocking her back towards the unstable ground that led to the dark chasm below.

Liz unstrapped her canon from her back and shot a powerful shot taking out the demon's legs. Sonic then did a tired smile, "It's time to go home" and with that he performed a final spin dash knocking Peculiar down into the deep dark abyss below, "It's over, it's finally over" Sonic said as he returned to his normal crawled over to Chance and began to sob gut wrenching cries of agony. The three year long war Sonic had been facing against this ancient evil was finally over. He could go back home to his family, his old life. "Go Sonic" said Liz. He slowly turned to look at Liz "You have people waiting for you, you've kept them waiting long enough" she said with a sad smile. Sonic placed and affectionate hand on her head and bid his comrade of three years farewell, because he knew he would never see her again. Then began to sprint as fast as he could his long quills trailing behind him as his jacket flapped in the breeze. He ran for two days straight never stopping for anything, the only thing that kept him going was the thought that all of the ones he loved would soon be right in front of him.

On his third day of travel he finally made it he was on the outskirts of his small town, but then he hesitated. "What will I do it's been three years, I couldn't tell anyone where I was going how will they react?" Sonic then balled up his fists and decided that he didn't care if they rejected him just seeing their faces again would be enough.

Sonic already knew where he needed to go first, he began running at breakneck speed to Tail's Workshop. When he reached his destination he was amazed by how different it looked. The one story shack was no more, in its place stood a three story masterpiece with a landing strip on the roof for what Sonic knew had to be Tail's plane. "How did he manage to do all of this?" Sonic said with a smile as he admired his best friend's new lab. As soon Sonic walked through the door he knew he was being watched. He looked across the room and saw a handsome fox in his early teens wearing a tool belt, cargo shorts, and an oil stained shirt looking back at him in amazement as his two tails swished behind him. "S-Sonic?" Tails said in his voice radiating happiness. "Hey Tails long time no see" Sonic said warmly. They immediately crossed the room and embraced "I can't believe it, you've been gone for three years none of us thought that you would ever come back man." Choked out Tails who was trying to hold back tears, but to no avail. "I know I'm sorry I had to, to protect the world and all of you." Sonic explained. As they finally pulled apart from there embrace neither of them could help smiling "So what have I missed" Sonic asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh my Mobius you've missed so much "Tails laughed, as Sonic plopped down on the couch in the common area. "Fill me in then you wise old fox" Sonic chuckled "I will but first you need to let everyone know that your back, it wouldn't be fair to the others for you to be here without them knowing" Tails stated. Sonic then hopped back off of the couch and started to go out the door "Hey" called Tails "Your coming back right? Your not gonna dissappear again? " He said softly." Sonic gave a soft smile "Wouldn't dream of it" and then ran out of the door. As Sonic was walking around outside he was surprised not to find anyone, it was one o' clock where the heck was everybody? Then suddenly Sonic began to hear the wonderful sound of a piano, it played a sweet beautiful melody he began to follow it because he knew that someone had to be playing it. When he finally reached the source of the music he stood in the doorway of a small studio, and watched in awe as a beautiful small rabbit in her early teens ran her fingers skillfully across the keys. When the song ended Sonic began to clap which turned out to be a huge mistake, because the young rabbit girl became startled, pulled out a bow and arrow and the last thing Sonic saw before black was the glint of recognition in the rabbit's eyes.

When Sonic awoke, he was met with Tail's blue eyes looking at him quizzically. "You really thought sneaking up on her was a good idea?" Tails chuckled. Sonic sat up feeling groggy "Since when does Cream have a bow and arrow, and how am I not dead she shot me right in the face" Sonic whined. Tails began to laugh "She hit you with a stun arrow, your first day back and you've already taken an arrow to the face by Cream" Tails laughter started to increase in volume when suddenly the door bursted open to reveal Cream standing there with tears in her eyes. She then ran and jumped on Sonic strangling him in a hug "I'm so sorry Mr. Sonic! I didn't know it was you! And you've been gone for so long where have you been!" Cream sobbed into Sonic's chest. Sonic then patted Cream's head "I know I've been gone Cream I had something really important to take care of I'm so sorry that I left, I'm never leaving you guys again." "Damn right you're not" said a deeper voice. Startled that the voice came from Cream he stopped patting her head, at that moment Knuckles, Rogue, and Shadow entered Tail's room. "Knocking would have been nice" laughed tails as Shadow ruffled his hair, and Rogue pried Cream off of Sonic. "Long time no see" said the Red Echidna with his arms crossed, he was more muscular and wore black gloves with black pants. "Knuckles I-"Sonic started "Knuckles put up a hand "No need heroes do what they gotta do right?" He stated with a sideways grin. Sonic beamed and then slyly said "Well since that doesn't matter, where's your shirt Old Spice?" Knuckle's smile faltered as Rogue, and Tails laughed, and Shadow who was visibly taller and wore a red shirt with black pants smirked.

"WAIT" Sonic said leaping off the bed and standing right in front of Shadow. "DID YOU JUST SMILE?!" Sonic said flabbergasted. Shadow did a small chuckle "Nice to see you too faker." "Ok first smiling now laughing what the hell happened while I was gone?!" Sonic screamed. Rogue began to waggle her eyebrows at Shadow "Don't Rogue you'll freak him out he won't get it." Warned Tails. Sonic then noticed that Rogue was now the same height as knuckles, her hair was down to her shoulders, and she wore a simple purple dress, "Wow everyone's changed so much, and I wasn't around for any of it" Sonic thought sadly. "Hey Sonic" said Tails snapping him out of his thoughts. "Some of our friends didn't see you get shot in the face by Cream, and don't know that you're here yet" Tails said with a smile. "Right!" Sonic said making a dash for the door "I'll see you guys in a bit!" He called form outside. "Let's pray that he doesn't go to Amy's house" Rogue sighed. "We should've just had Cream shoot him again" chuckled Knuckles. "I said it was an accident" Cream said rolling her eyes, while trying to hide a smile.

Sonic ran up to one story pink house, it was the one thing that seemed to have stayed the same. "What did I say to her while I was under the emerald's influence?" thought Sonic. He then shook his head "It'll be fine I can't have said anything that bad, I'll tell her I was manipulated by the emerald's power and things will be okay…" He assured himself. He knocked on the door, and waited, but was surprised when instead of Amy answering the door a pretty light tan hedgehog with short yellow hair, and blue eyes appeared in the doorway instead. "Can I help you? Are you one of Shadow's friends or something?" she asked sweetly. "Um, I'm sorry I thought someone else lived here her names Amy do you know where she is?" Sonic asked genuinely confused. The hedgehog gave Sonic a quizzical look "You must not be from around here, please state your business, and leave." she said while reaching into one of the pockets of her dress, all kidness leaving voice."N-no I mean no harm I'm a friend I promise I just talked with Shadow, Rogue, and Knux, you have nothing to be afraid of Ms..." Sonic then realized that he didn't know the girls name. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me" exclaimed the hedgehog her sweet voice returning, causing Sonic to sigh in relief. "my name is-""Maria who's at the door?"A voice Sonic had been longing to here for three long years called from down the hallway, and then there she was, standing in the doorway her emerald green eyes boring into his.

This was far worse than anything Sonic could've hoped to happen when he finally saw Amy again, he was prepared for her to hit, cry, scream, but not just stand there and look at him as if he were some guy she saw on the corner of the street. "Hello Sonic" she stated very nonchalantly turning her head to the side as she did so her quills, which were now down to her lower back all swayed in one beautiful motion. "H-Hi Amy" Sonic said shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Wait this is Sonic?" Maria asked her sweet smiled once again starting to fade. "Wait." Sonic then thought "Maria?" He knew that name from somewhere, then Shadow smiling and laughing actually made sense "Wait how are you-""I'm sure Tails will explain it to you some other time" Amy stated pointedly. She then shifted her weight so that she was now leaning on the doorframe. Sonic couldn't help but notice beautiful she was, she wore denim shorts and a plain white T-shirt her long quills blowing carelessly in the breeze not tamed by a headband. "Take a picture it'll last longer" Amy spat. Sonic immediately snapped out of his dreamlike state. "S-sorry, I-I think I'm going to go back to Tail's workshop it was nice seeing you Amy!" Sonic then turned around and ran as fast as he could. Maria went back in the house but Amy stayed there leaning on the doorframe her eyes no longer holding anger just sadness.

"Alright so let me get this straight, when the Robotnick family was supposed to be eliminated they didn't kill Professor Robotnick so he took Maria's DNA and made her an ultimate life form?" asked Sonic. "Right" said Tails, "and you managed to find the location of the slumbering life form and teleport it to you lab." Sonic stated. "Exactly, it blows though because I broke my teleportation device in the process, but now we have Maria so I'm cool!" said Tails happily. "Tails that's incredible! "Exclaimed Sonic "Everything is amazing here there seems to be no strife whatsoever." Tail's face immediately darkened "Trust me Sonic Mobius is no paradise after you left Eggman decided that killing people would become his new hobby." "Wait what?" questioned Sonic. "Didn't you notice that the town looked kind of empty? We evacuated everyone only people who are capable of fighting off Egg man's attacks live here now." Tails stated sadly. Just then a tall attractive bumblebee walked in wearing an orange hoodie and, and cargo shorts, with a tired expression plastered to his face.

"Hey Charmy" said Sonic. Charmy's eyes regained their light as he sat down next to Sonic and said his greetings. "Wait Tails I don't understand why is it only you guys left aren't there more people capable of fighting Eggman? And why is Cream fighting?" Sonic asked getting more and more confused. "Charmy is the only surviving member of Team Chaotix they were all gunned down at one of Eggman's bases Chanrmy managed to escape because he could fly" Tails paused when he saw the horrified expression on Sonic's face. " Vanilla died saving Cream from a building that Eggman had set on fire, causing Cream to swear revenge, we can't stop her from fighting, plus she's become pretty damn good at it. " Sonic put his head in his hands "I wasn't here to protect them"he thought "maybe if I hadn't left, Cream would still have a mother, and Charmy would still have his family. " I'm sorry to interrupt your homecoming Sonic, but Eggman has set up a bomb in the main Town Square, if it detonates it will knock out the radios we built to communicate with the town that we sent the non fighters to we need to stop this now. " On it " said Tails as he jumped up and pressed a button on the coffee table. Both Charmy and Sonic ran outside behind Tails while the others quickly joined. Sonic noticed that Amy had taken out her hammer, he was about to ask Tails if she still shifted her hammer into her bow and arrow when the hammer warped and became a hoverboard that Amy jumped onto and rode skillfully. " How? " Sonic started " Amy became a complete and total bad ass after you left" chuckled Tails. "She's mastered changing her hammer into 6 different forms." She's amazing" Sonic said this time talking more so to himself.

When the team arrived at the town Square, Eggman had an army waiting for them. Maria pulled two double edged boomerangs out of het dress, and began decapitating every robot that she came in contact with. Rogue and Charmy battled the robots in the skys,while Cream never missed a shot from below. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were on the front lines destroying any robot they came in contact with . Tails finally found the location of the bomb, and tossed Amy a tablet showing the weapon's interior. Sonic watched in awe as Amy's hoverboard shifted into twin daggers, and she dropped onto a large mechs back cutting its head clean off. She then sommersaulted off of the corpse, and dived down the manhole leading to the sewer where the bomb was located. Sonic followed her thinking that she might need his help. "Sonic wait!" Called Tails, but he had already jumped down the hole after Amy.

As Amy ran towards the bomb she began to hear footsteps behind her. If Sonic had dodged a second later he would have been impaled by one of her daggers. " Sonic what are you doing here!" Amy said her face distorted in fury " You're getting in my way! " " Amy you can't just go charging into battle alone! That's dangerous. "Sonic said "Shutup Sonic! I need to concentrate"said Amy as she began diffusing the bomb. " Look Amy I know that your mad at me right now but I just want to say that I'm sorry. " " Sonic now is really not the time for this! " Amy said beginning to panic as there were only twenty seconds left until the bomb detonated. " Ok ok let me help you " said sonic. "Don't touch it! " Shrieked Amy, as soon as Sonic touched the wire the timer stopped. " Hey I did it! " Sonic said beaming happily. " No the bomb is supposed to disintegrate after being deactivated " stated Amy with a look of horror on her face. " Without a word Sonic scooped Amy up, and began to run as fast as he could. " Sonic this is not good! This is not good! " Amy kept yelling. When Sonic jumped out of the manhole the bomb detonated. The force of the explosion ripped Amy from Sonic's arms, and sent them both flying in two different directions. Sonic was thrown twenty feet into the air ,and then crashed into the wall of a building. " Somethings definitely broken" he winced when he tried to stand up. Sonic hadn't realized how large the bomb was until now. The ground was literally blown apart as his friends tried to escape the fiery deaths that awaited them if they fell. Charmy managed to grab Cream just before the ground collapsed beneath her. Tails, and Rogue flew the others to the roofs of buildings praying that they wouldn't collapse. " Sonic! " Screamed Tails snapping him from his daze like state " Where the hell is Amy? !"

Amy knew she was screwed as soon as she grazed the top of a building. " I can't fly " she thought, " I'm to weak to summon anything, damn this landing is gonna hurt ", and it did. Amy crashed into the pavement causing all of the muscles in her body to scream in protest, as black spots began to cloud her vision. She felt completely detached from herself, she hardly felt any pain anymore, the only thing that snapped her back into reality was the sound of a familiar voice screaming her name. " Well at least he's ok. " Amy thought as tears began to silently stream down her face. " How come no matter how hard I try I can't stop caring about you"she thought sadly. Then the ground shook, and Amy's ears began to ring. " Wow two explosions, Eggman's getting creative, hey I didn't know cars could fly. " she thought as a car flew about thirty feet in the air. Amy thought that it looked like a bird, a majestic and beautiful bird, until it decided to land on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd another chapter complete! ^_^<strong>

**Amy:Did you seriously just kill me off?!**

**I don't know did I?**

**Amy: You are just the worst!**

**Shhh here that? That's the sound of forgiveness.**

**Amy:That's the sound of me dying Cupcake -_-**

**Yes that's the sound of forgiveness screaming and then silence**

**(A little llamas with hats reference for ya until next time!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAHA CUPCKAE IS ON A ROLL ANOTHER UPDATE IS HERE! I am not as proud of this chapter as I was with the last one, but hey I'm my own worst critic so I hope that you like it! And thank you so much for the positive reviews you guys re making me ink ( ︠ु ௰︡ू) anyways continue to leave reviews and constructive criticism so that I can make this story great for you guys! And if you have any suggestion PM me!**

**Sonic: OH MY GOSH SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT YOU LEFT US ON A CLIFFHANGER IS AMY DEAD OR NOT?!**

**CUPCAKE CHOP!**

**Sonic:*dies***

**Oh god oh god someone call an ambulance!**

* * *

><p>"AMY! AMY?!" Sonic screamed as he ran across the remains of the Town Square. Maria jumped off of the roof of the building she was deposited on, and landed next to Sonic. "What have you done" she growled her kind blue eyes now two dark anger filled orbs. "I'm sorry Maria, I'll answer to what I've done later, can we please just find-"Sonic was cut off by the ground shaking beneath him.<p>

"Another explosion?" Sonic thought. The ground began to give away beneath them, "Come on let's go!" Sonic said grabbing Maria, and running ahead trying to escape the fire lapping at their heels. "Sonic move!" Maria said pushing him to the left as a car was blown thirty feet in the air, almost taking Sonic with it. "It must be a chain bomb!" Maria yelled over the sound of falling debris "It's just going to keep blowing up until it runs out of gas!" Just as Maria said this another bone shattering explosion shook the ground this time beneath the building that Cream and Knuckles were fighting off the remains of Eggman's robot army in.

When the explosion hit, the floor beneath Cream gave away causing her to fall 3 stories, and land hard on her shoulder. "CREAM!" Knuckles bellowed, but the force of the detonation caused him to crash through the wall that led into the next room. "We are going to die here" Cream whispered before the darkness overtook her and she passed out.

Being crushed by a car really isn't as bad as it sounds. Amy thought that she was a goner as she watched the car hurtle back down to earth with its intentions set on crushing her like a bug. Yet somehow she was still alive, when the car landed on her it landed right side up. Her face was centimeters away from the bottom parts of the car, making it so that unfortunately she was forced to breath in the smoke that protruded from the singed vehicle. Was it painful? Yes very, the tire decided to land on her leg. Was she still alive, and thanking her lucky stars? Hell yeah. She was actually pretty happy until she realized that she couldn't breathe.

"Maria!" Shadow called as he ran through the demolished streets of The Square. He needed to find her, if she had just stayed put, and listened to him this one time he probably wouldn't be having a heart attack right now. Rogue had left to find Knuckles, so Shadow decided to check and make sure that Maria was ok, and was she were he put her and told her NOT TO MOVE of course not. Another detonation tore Shadow from his thoughts and he watched a car fly about thirty feet in the air. "I don't want to be where that thing lands." Shadow thought, and then raced off screaming Maria's name once more.

Maria and Sonic ran through the smoking remains of the Town Square avoiding explosion after explosion. "Sonic we need to find Amy, now, this place gets more and more dangerous by the second, I really don't think that that we'll be able to hold out much longer!" Maria screamed as she dodged a stray piece of building. Then Sonic saw something on the ground that nearly caused him to become sick, a blue bracelet laid at his feet, all of the beads once again detached, and scattered in different places. Sonic swallowed hard "She's close" Sonic choked out. When Maria didn't answer he realized that she was no longer standing next to him, but instead running towards the car that had tried to kill him earlier.

Rogue was really getting sick of robots. She thought that they had all been defeated right before the bomb detonated, but of course there were still some survivors. It wasn't like killing them was hard it was just starting to get annoying, especially with an explosion happening every ten seconds. She decided that being outside would probably get her killed, so she took refuge inside a building, and of course what was in the building? More god damn robots. Rogue took her gun out of its holster on her leg, and began shooting down robot after robot, never missing a shot. As soon as Rogue was sure she was about to win another explosion shook the ground causing her to be thrown into the doorframe. As if that wasn't bad enough Cream fell out of the sky, no literally she fell out of the sky and landed right across the room. Cream said something that Rogue couldn't make out and then flopped lifelessly to the ground. "Cream!" Rogue shouted and then ran to the small rabbit. While Rogue held her she felt for a pulse and then sighed with relief "Thank goodness, you're ok." Just as Rogue said this she heard someone move above her, and without hesitation she shot.

"Maria what are you do-?" then he saw what she saw, a pink arm sticking out from under the car. "It's crushing her" Sonic thought, absolutely mortified. He ran over to the car and helped Maria lift it off of Amy. She looked dead, there was no other way to put it, her eyes were halfway open, and her mouth was parted slightly. There was blood everywhere, and most of her limbs were bent in horrid positions that made Maria become sick. Sonic knelt down and put is ear on her chest…nothing. "Amy come on I just got back, I haven't gotten the chance to make things right! YOU ARE NOT DYING ON ME!" Sonic screamed as he started to press on her chest hoping to breathe some life back into her. After ten agonizing minutes of pumping and breathing, and pumping, and breathing, she coughed causing blood to protrude from her mouth. Maria collected herself, ran over, and kneeled down in front of Amy "She needs medical attention now or we'll lose her again, we can't waste any more time, you need to get back to Tail's place I'll find the others." "Maria" Sonic began "Go now!" She bellowed.

As soon as Tails saw Sonic break the sound barrier he knew that he had found Amy, and he knew that she was in bad shape. Tails decided that there was no time like the present to test his new teleportation device, as he knew that all of his friends were going to need medical attention immediately. Tails pressed a button on his watch, and felt his body splice into millions of tiny pieces, when he opened his eyes he was standing in his lab. Despite how painful the transmission was, he was happy that he was alive, and that the device worked. Right when Tails stepped off of the platform he heard his front door burst open, when he ran into the common area he was shocked by how horrible Sonic and Amy looked, they both were like walking corpses. "Please" Sonic wheezed as if just breathing were a challenge. "Fix her" and with that Sonic's eyes rolled back into his head, Tails had just enough time to take Amy from his arms before Sonic fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Everything was blurry, all of the fire and debris were starting to warp together, her legs were beginning to feel heavy, and her throat began to tighten. She collapsed to her knees wheezing, her lungs screamed for air instead of soot. Her blue eyes burned as the ashes entered them. "So this is what hell is like" Maria thought with a mirthless chuckle. Suddenly a black blur flashed in front of her and she felt herself moving, then she was breathing in soot covered fur as someone shielded her from the explosion that would not have left behind a pretty corpse. "Shadow" she whispered. "All you had to do was stay put, just stay on top of that building was that really too much for me to ask?" Shadow chuckled. Maria nodded slowly causing Shadow to laugh, she didn't know if she was crazy, grateful to be alive, or happy to be in his arms, but she laughed to. As the tears flowed down her face, she laughed.

Being shot is not fun, being shot by your own girlfriend is even less fun. When Knuckles saw Cream fall through the floor he felt helpless because he knew that he could do nothing to help her, as he himself was busy crashing through a wall. As soon as he hit the ground despite feeling something snap, he jumped right back up and ran as quickly as he could in his current state to the hole that Cream fell down. As soon as he looked down the hole he could clearly see Rogue holding the small rabbit, and pointing a gun at-oh-oh God. The bullet grazed the side of Knuckles head, if he had moved a millisecond later it would have been a clean headshot. He had to admit it was an amazing shot, he didn't expect anything less from Rogue, what a lucky guy he was. Knuckles then decided to focus on the matter at hand he had just been shot, Cream was unconscious, how were they going to get home alive? Knuckles thoughts were interrupted Rogue flying out of the hole in the floor peering around the room her eyes radiating danger until they landed on him, and her face changed to an expression of pure joy. "Knuckles!" she shouted while flying to hug him before she realized that he was what she shot at. "Oh my God" she said bringing her hands to her mouth "Please tell me I actually missed this time." "Sort of." Knuckles replied" you clipped me I'll be fine, right now we need to focus on getting out of here." "Cream is alive but she needs medical attention immediately, I don't know if she'll make the journey." Suddenly they heard a tap on what remained of the window. A very banged up Charmy gave them a half smile "I think I can help with that."

Tails was terrified, if he made one wrong move he could end his friend's lives, he had never treated two people at the same time before, but they both needed immediate medical attention. Sonic was stable, and Tails was sure that he would live, Amy on the other hand had so much stuff wrong with her that he didn't know where to start. This was easily the most stressful surgery that Tails had ever performed she flat lined twice ,and there was so much blood he wondered how she hadn't bled out yet. He finally stopped the internal bleeding, and set her leg, but she was losing far too much blood, thankfully Rogue's blood type was compatible so that he was able to perform a transfusion. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for making everyone donate blood just in case.

The darkness was terrifying, she was just hanging there, not floating not standing just hanging in the darkness. She knew that if whatever was holding her up let go that the darkness would claim her forever. Whatever was holding onto her wouldn't stop screaming it was kind of annoying actually. It kept saying things like "Don't you die on me Rose!" "Please open your eyes!" "I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry!" Every ounce of her wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't feel them, she couldn't feel anything, just the sensation that she was hanging and someone was holding her up. Then it happened she heard a soft voice whisper "fix her" and she fell. Falling was even more terrifying then hanging, because at least she knew there was someone with her while she was hanging, now she felt so alone and scared if she knew how to cry she would. Then everything abruptly stopped she felt someone cup her cheek, and that gave her such a surge of energy she felt her heart burst in her chest. She felt so much pain all over, so this is what dying feels like…

She won't open her eyes, it's been a week and she still won't open her eyes. No one talked about how that night was his fault, or how close they all came to dying. Instead everyone focused on healing mentally, and physically, they lost communication with the non-fighters, so all they could really do was pray that Eggman didn't find them. Maria refused to look at him, he didn't blame her he just got back and he already tried to kill her closest friend he'd hate himself to. Tails kept insisting that it wasn't anyone's fault but Eggman's, and he partially blamed himself. He said that he should have known that the bomb was so close to detonating, he said that there was no way Amy would have been able to diffuse the device in twenty seconds, and that she would've died if Sonic hadn't gone after her. Tail's words went in one ear and out of the other, Sonic knew that this was his fault, and he was going to do all that he could to make it right. Sonic visited her bedside every night since he couldn't take visiting with everyone else, the guilt would consume him. He sat by her in silence mentally torturing himself for what he did to her, he was supposed to protect, not harm. "I'm so sorry Amy, I'm never going to let anything hurt you I promise" he whispered bowing his head while cupping her cheek. When he lifted his head he was surprised to see two green emerald eyes staring back into his.

* * *

><p><strong>I ended on a happy cliffhanger this time! This chapter was shorter than the last one simply because I liked where it ended ^_^<strong>

**Sonic: Thank god she's still alive**

**Amy: Aww Sonic your so sweet**

**Sonic*blushes***

**Alright you two need to either kiss or get out**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ANOTHER CHAPTER WHAAAATTT I'm just going to give you guys a heads up starting tomorrow the updates will become less frequent as I go back to dance and school, and they take up quite a bit of my time :( buuuutttt that doesn't mean that I won't update because I must write a beautiful story for you wonderful chicken nuggets!**

**Amy:Cupcake can we please get back to the story I really want to see what happens next.**

**Since you asked so nicely yes, yes we may.**

* * *

><p>She didn't say anything she just stared at him, for a terrifying moment Sonic thought that she had died, and her eyes just happened to be open, but she finally blinked and moved her head to the right. "Is everyone else ok?" she asked her voice hoarse from a week of slumber. "Yes everyone is fine now, almost all of the injuries sustained have healed." Sonic said with a warm smile. "Amazing, she awakens from a coma, and the first thing she asks is if everyone's ok." "What's wrong with your arm?" She asked softly noticing Sonic's arm was in a sling. Sonic did a small chuckle "It's a lot better than it was, you should've seen it, it looked kind of like a boomerang." "I asked what happened to it not how it looked." Amy stated humorlessly. Sonic sweat dropped "U-um, I crashed into a wall breaking it, and then I applied a lot of pressure to it causing it to be ten times worse." Sonic stuttered while avoiding her steely gaze. Then Amy did something that caught Sonic completely off guard, she blushed and stuttered "I-I'm sorry that you were hurt while saving my life." "WAIT WHAT" Sonic yelled almost falling out of his chair. He then stood up and grabbed her hands "How are you sorry?! This whole thing was my fault! I almost killed you! You have nothing to apologize for!" Amy stared at Sonic for a few seconds before closing her eyes, and taking her hands from Sonic's grasp. "It seems as if we still think differently." She stated<p>

Before Sonic could respond he heard the door to Amy's room open. "I heard yelling, so I assumed that she had woken up." Chuckled Tails. Amy's eyes immediately softened as he crossed the room to check her vitals. "Due to our races healing abilities most of your broken bones are healed, tomorrow you should be as good as new." Tails stated happily, as Maria walked into the room. Amy looked at her with a warm smile "Hi Maria, I'm sorry that I worried you." Tears began to silently stream down Maria's face. "You idiot, always apologizing." Maria said softly as she crossed the room. Amy reached her arm out and held Maria's right hand, not caring how much her muscles ached. "You're not allowed to leave us anymore ok?" Maria said her tears starting to subside. "Wouldn't dream of it." Amy said softly, her words causing Tails to flinch. "Tails what's wrong." Amy asked concern in her voice. "N-nothing, um I'm gonna let you get some rest ok?" Tails said while exiting the room. As Amy stared after Tails she realized that Sonic had also left.

The next morning everyone was in high spirits, they all decided to meet at Amy and Maria's house to celebrate Amy's recovery. Sonic now knew that fate really hated him, because of course he happened to be the first one to show up. When Amy answered the door her smile faltered a little before returning. "Hello Sonic, you're here a bit early." Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ya, I was doing my afternoon run, and figured that I might as well come over now, or I would forget." "Alright." Amy said plainly "come on in." When Sonic entered he was surprised at how beautiful the house was, he had forgotten just how warm and inviting Amy's house was.

"I have to go change, Maria is in the kitchen if you need company." Amy stated while walking down the hallway. "Right because I'm going to go and talk to Maria." Sonic mumbled. "Did you say something?" Sonic spun around to see Maria in an apron and holding a butchers knife smiling sweetly. Sonic screamed (higher than he would like to admit) and put a 10 foot distance between them. "What's the matter Sonic?" Maria asked innocently while slowly walking towards him "You don't want to talk to me?" "Um Amy!" Sonic called down the hallway "are you done yet?!" Maria's head cocked to the side, as she began dragging the knife against the hardwood floor when she walked. Sonic decided to retreat to the kitchen to at least find a weapon. "I would be very sad if you didn't want to talk to me." Maria said her voice becoming more and more unsettling with each step. Sonic then realized that his back was against the kitchen counter, and he had nowhere to go. Maria put her knife on the tip of Sonic's nose "When I get sad I do bad things…I don't want to have to do bad things to you Sonic, but you won't talk to me, so now I'm sad." Then Sonic was grabbed from behind and a deep voice was screaming in his ear. Once again Sonic screamed (this time much higher than he'd like to admit) until he heard laughter. When he opened his eyes Maria was on the floor laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. Then Sonic realized that it was Knuckles who had grabbed him from behind, it was a setup.

Suddenly Amy peaked from around the corner "Maria? Did you prank Sonic after I told you not to?" "Yes Amy, I'm sorry but I had to, thanks Knux" she said trying to hold in her giggles. "Anytime" Knuckles said not even trying to hide his laughter. "Ya you guys got me" Sonic chuckled. It had been a long time since he was this happy, he didn't care if Knuckles held this over his head for a week, or if Maria broadcasted his less than manly scream to the world, he was just happy to be sharing these moments with his friends (and Maria when she didn't look like she wanted to kill him).

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Amy come around the corner, her longs quills were pulled up in a high ponytail and tame by a black headband, she was wearing denim shorts, and a simple purple T-shirt, but what caught Sonic completely off guard were the purple and black striped thigh high socks she was wearing. "Hey, Sonic are you ok? Your breathing kind of hard" asked Knuckles his face looking concerned. "Y-Yes! There is absolutely nothing wrong with me!" Sonic said much louder than he had intended. Amy tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Oh god no please don't make that face, why is she so cute." Sonic thought his face turning bright red. "Hey Sonic are you sure you don't have a fever or something your all red" Knuckles said while slapping Sonic on the forehead "Whoa dude what's wrong with you your like 1,000 degrees!" "How am I going to make it through this party" Sonic thought miserably.

Everyone arrived shortly after, not giving Sonic much time to cool off. Cream began playing the piano in the living room while Amy, Rogue, and Maria finished up the cooking. Knuckles tried to help but was quickly banned from the kitchen when he blew up a pot by putting too much gas on the stove. While everyone ate no one spoke about the battle, how Amy had almost lost her life, or even Sonic's disappearance. They spoke of happy things, about what they wanted to do tomorrow, about the love they shared for one another, about how cool Tail's newest invention was. Sonic never wanted to leave this moment, it was like an amazing dream, but of course all dreams must come to an end.

While Shadow was helping Maria clean the dishes (seriously since when does Shadow do the dishes) Tails ran into the living room. "Guys! We have an Emergency!" "Whoa Tails calm down what's wrong?" asked Charmy while getting out of his chair. "Eggman found the non- fighters."

Sonic ripped off his sling as he stood on the wing of Tail's plane while it flew the wind whipping through his quills, an intoxicating feeling that he had missed. "How did he find them" Sonic asked Tails over the radio. "I don't know" Tails answered "But a distress signal was sent to my computer from the town's coordinates, it has to be him. Hey don't overwork your self your arms still pretty jacked up" Tails said while gripping the steering wheel.

When the team arrived fire was everywhere, there were screams of agony as robots invaded homes, and killed loved ones. Shadow and Knuckles jumped out of the plane first, and began taking down robots with brute force. Amy flipped off of her hover board as it warped into a cross bow shooting robots down as she fell, when she landed her weapon once again changed forms becoming her twin daggers. Back to back with Maria both girls began cutting of the limbs of robots with incredible speed. Sonic rushed to save anyone trapped inside the smoldering flames while simultaneously taking down a large number of robots. Rogue and Cream shot robots from the rooftops of houses, their accuracy impeccable. Suddenly the ground shook, "I swear to god if it's an explosion I'm going to scream" huffed Amy. A robotic wolf standing about 4 stories tall bursted through the trees howling and earsplitting cry.

Tails managed to evacuate all of the villagers, as soon as he saw the giant beast emerge from the woods, he knew that this battle would quickly become a war.

Shadow dashed the monsters legs hoping to weaken them but to no avail, Maria's boomerangs had no effect on the monsters tough metal exterior. "How are we going to kill it if we can't even make a dent in its skin?!" yelled Charmy while dodging the metal beast's paw. Sonic ran and landed a powerful spin dash in the middle of the monster's chest causing a large spark, and the monster it to howl in pain. Amy's eyes widened "It has a weak spot!" she shouted over the creatures roar "Aim for the chest!" Shadow and Knuckles ran up the metal wolf's arm's and began punching at the chest, but it none of their attacks had any effect. They managed to jump off of the robot just before he crushed them with his giant paw. "Ames I don't think that's the weak spot!" called Shadow. That's when she saw it, the same spark that happened when Sonic spin dashed the wolf was now in his stomach. The spark was a tiny indicator of the beast's weak spot. "He's able to change the place of his one vulnerable spot, incredible." She thought. "Hey Amy! We could use a little help over here!" screamed Rogue as she was thrown to the ground by the monster's tail. Without a word Amy ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the battle.

"No over here! Not over there!" Rogue yelled while getting off of the ground. When Amy was a respectable distance she summoned her hover board and began to fly full speed at the monster. Sonic turned around, and saw how fast Amy was flying "A little faster and she'll break the sound barrier, what the hell is she doing?" he thought. When Amy was a few feet away from the robot's weak spot she jumped off of her board, the board continued flying at full speed crashing through the monster's exterior penetrating its weak spot, and causing it to fall down dead.

"That was a good idea" Amy thought to herself as she began to fall back to earth "Damn I just woke up from a coma, and it looks like I'm about to go right back to sleep" she thought with a small laugh. She closed her eyes preparing herself for the pain her landing would bring, but it never came, instead she felt strong arms holding her, and wind whipping through her quills.

"Why is she so smart but so stupid?" Sonic thought as he watched Amy jump off of her board. He ran at high speed towards the falling hedgehog "I made a promise that I intend to keep" Sonic said determination radiating from his movements. He caught her right before she hit the ground causing the muscles in his arm to scream in protest. When she opened her eyes the look of surprise her face almost made him laugh. "Well that was a close one." Sonic chuckled while fighting back a wince of pain. "Y-Ya" Amy stammered red creeping onto her cheeks.

The non-fighters had no choice but to come back to their original homes since there town had been destroyed, they all settled in quickly since the gang had left all of their things untouched, and the doors unlocked for the day that they defeated Eggman, and the townspeople could live in peace. Everyone was tired from the battle and decided to rest for now, and figure out Eggman's whereabouts tomorrow. Sonic was about to head to Tail's workshop until he saw Amy wave goodbye to Maria and head the opposite direction of her house.

Sonic kept a respectable distance as he silently followed Amy through a heavily wooded area until it opened to a small meadow. Sonic's throat became dry, Amy always dragged him here when they were younger, he would usually end up watching her pick flowers or sit down with her and eat apples from the large tree that stood in the meadow. Sonic stepped on a branch, and for the second time in just a week he was almost impaled by one of Amy's flying daggers. "Sonic what do you want" Amy asked her tone more tired than angry. Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously "I just saw that you didn't go home, and I wanted to make sure that you were ok." "I don't need you to protect me Sonic" Amy said as she climbed up the tree and sat on one of its branches. "I've had three years to learn how to protect myself" she said bitterly while picking an apple from the tree. Sonic ran over to the tree appearing next to Amy in a matter of seconds. "Amy I never got to talk to you about the day I left-." "What is there to talk about" Amy interrupted, "you made your feelings perfectly clear." She said staring at the apple in her hands, refusing to meet his gaze. "Amy no you don't understand I used-"The red chaos emerald of anger" Amy stated cutting him off once again "Tails already told me I don't need a recap." She said before taking a bite out of the apple. Sonic was at a loss for words, he thought that her knowing he was under the emerald's influence would make her forgive him, but he was obviously mistaken. Amy chuckled darkly "You know you're denser than you look, all you had to do was tell me you were leaving, you should've told me you were going to save the world, told me you would be back, not crush my heart in an attempt to make me stop caring about you." "Amy you don't understand I didn't want you to keep waiting for me to come back, because I knew that I might not." Sonic said sadly. "Really? That's your reason?" Amy said her eyes starting to show anger "You don't think I thought about you every day you were gone, about the things you said? About how our whole friendship was a lie?" she then laughed joylessly "And you know what the worst part is? Even after all you've dont, how much you've hurt me, I still care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone before." She whispered her eyes dropping. "Amy I love you too, and I have for a very long time." Sonic reached out to touch her hand only for her to recoil. "Please don't touch me" she said softly. "I never said that I loved you, you do not deserve my love Sonic the Hedgehog, why would I give my heart to the one who broke it?" She said her voice starting to shake. Sonic's face softened "and what would I have to do to deserve your love Amy Rose?" Amy slowly lifted her head and looked Sonic in the eyes "Nothing, because you never will."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH SNNAAAAP STUFF JUST GOT REAL<strong>

**Amy: Wow, maybe you're right Cupcake maybe Sonic doesn't deserve my heart...**

**Sonic and Cupcake:WHAT?!**

**Amy: I mean he hasn't returned my feelings all these years maybe he just doesn't deserve my love**

**Sonic: Amy it's just a story, I-I love you you can't not care about me**

**Amy: Sonic did you just-**

**Holy balls I have created love **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know I know I am the worst person ever, I am so sorry I have been really really busy :( I will try to update more frequently, since it is a sunday and I finally didn't have anyhting to do I sat down and wrote for two hours straight! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FEELS! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sonic sat with his back against the outside of Tail's house watching the sun rise. He hadn't been able to sleep because of a certain pink hedgehog who had just rejected him. After Amy said that she would never love him she jumped out of the tree and walked away without even looking back. Sonic had to admit that hurt...A Lot.<p>

He thought that if she knew that he hadn't really meant the things that he said to her that she would forgive him, but it just made her even angrier! Sonic put his head in his hands "Ugh why are women so confusing" he grumbled.

When Sonic looked up he found Tails standing there smirking at him. "What?" Sonic asked. Tails plopped down next to him, "girl trouble?" Sonic chuckled "Is it really that obvious?" Tails scratched the back of his head "Yeah, I mean everyone knows you've had a crush on Amy for like what eight years?" Sonic's face immediately reddened "Wh-what?! Everyones know all this time?!" he sputtered. "Of course, you're not exactly stoic Sonic" Tails laughed. Sonic heaved a sigh "It's not like it matters anyway she made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with me." Tails chuckled "I didn't peg you as one to give up Sonic." Sonic grinned "I just said she wanted nothing to do with me, I didn't say anything about giving up."

Amy sat on the roof of her house with her feet hanging over the edge while watching the sun rise. She hadn't been able to sleep because of a certain blue hedgehog. It took everything in her power one, to not scream when he said he loved her, (I mean come on, how long had she been waiting for that to happen) and two, to not turn around jump back into that tree and put a smile on his sad little face (how was she supposed to know Sonic looked so adorable sad?) Somehow she managed to stand her ground, she should be proud of herself but she felt like crap.

She put her head in her knees "Ugh why am I so upset?! he was a jerk to me first right?" she thought. However, he did save your life...twice...in two weeks." Amy let out a cry of frustration causing Maria to peek out of the kitchen window."Amy are you on the roof again?" "Ya" Amy answered her voice muffled because her head was in her knees.

Maria gracefully leaped out of the window and onto the roof and sat next to Amy. "I'm still waiting for an explanation on why you stormed into the house crying last night." Maria said softly."Sonic"Amy answered glumly. Maria's face contorted with anger "What the hell did that blue furball want?" Amy chuckled mirthlessly "Not much he told me he loved me and that he was sorry for breaking my heart." Maria looked stunned "HE APOLOGIZED?!" she practically screamed. "Maria! keep your voice down before you wake up the whole town." Amy said softly. "Sorry sorry" stated Maria "so what are you gonna do?" Amy flopped back onto the roof "I have no idea."

When the sun was finally up and Mobians started to awake the quiet town was suddenly filled with life. Cream walked walked through town saying hello to non fighters she had befriended but she clearly had someplace to be. "Oi Cream!" a voice called from behind her. When Cream turned around she saw Charmy walking towards her."Hi Charmy" Cream stated happily, "What are you up to today?" Charmy asked with a smile. Cream's ears began to droop as her smile faded, "I'm going to visit my mom today" she said while looking down. Charmy patted Cream's head while smiling warmly, causing her cheeks to redden, "would you mind if I came as well?" he asked. Cream managed a small smile, "I would like that."

They walked in silence to that graveyard that was built for Mobians that had lost their lives to Eggman. When they reached Vanilla's grave cream laid a bouquet of white carnations at the base of the tombstone. "They were her favorite." Cream said softly. She then slowly sank to her knees and touched the tombstone as tears began to stream down her face. "Mommy...I'm so sorry...Wh-Why did you have to save me! You should still be here, you never did anything wrong! You don't deserve this!" Cream began to yell as her silent tears quickly turned to heart wrenching sobs. In that moment Charmy pulled her into his embrace so that her face was in his chest.

"Cream this wasn't your fault." Charmy began as he stroked her head to try and calm her down. "Your mother loved you more than life itself, she wouldn't have been able to live on if you weren't in this world anymore." "I wasn't worth her dying for." Cream muttered tears still streaming down her face. Charmy lifted her chin so that she was looking at him in the eyes "Trust me Cream, you are worth dying for if I had to give my life to save yours, I wouldn't even hesitate. When you love someone, dying for them really is one of the easiest decisions in the world." Cream's eyes began to widen as Charmy's words began to sink in. "Ch-charmy, what are you saying?" Charmy's cheeks reddened "U-um that your mother loved you very much of course." He stammered while glancing away. Cream's tears slowly came to a stop and she gave Charmy a warm smile"Thank you" she said and buried her face in his chest once more.

It was high noon and Amy was still sitting in her Pjs lying on the couch. Maria walked out of the kitchen and heaved a sigh "Jeez, you've been moping around all day." she said as she plopped down next to Amy. "I'm not moping, just thinking really, basically about my life up until this point." Amy stated, Maria made a confused face "Wait, what do you mean?" Amy sat up and looked at Maria "did you know Sonic and I have known each other since we were infants?" "Really?" Maria asked, then she shifted in her seat a little. "Amy?" she asked, "Ya?" "Did you and Sonic know each other when your parents were still alive?" Maria asked cautiously. Amy's face softened, "Ya, we did...I've never really told anyone about my past, Maria...Would you like to know about my life before I came to Mobius?" Maria gave Amy a warm smile "I would love too."

* * *

><p>When I was young, life was amazing. I had a mother named Anna, she was a beautiful dark pink hedgehog with hair to her knees, and kind purple eyes. A father named Eric, who was a handsome white hedgehog who I inherited my eyes from, and a sister who was two years older than me by the name of Kyra with white fur, and purple eyes, she was my best friend we did almost everything together. Eggman had always been a threat to our people, he killed without regard, and polluted the land, so battles were always being fought against his tyranny, even in my youth. Yet, things seemed so perfect, I never noticed the worry that sometimes plagued my mother and father's faces at night, or the occasional smoke cloud in the distance, I was naive and stupid, and I paid the price for it.<p>

Sonic and Tails actually lived a few houses away from mine, they both lived with Sonic's mother, since his father, and both of Tail's parents had died in one of the many battles against Eggman. Tails was so young that he hardly remembered his parents, but sometimes Sonic used to tell me stories about his father before he met his untimely end.

Sonic's mother was so kind, she always took us all to the meadow that wasn't to far from the village to play, life was so wonderful...Sadly, these happy memories are the ones that have begun to fade from my subconscious, but the day that everything went to hell remains permanently etched in my brain.

We were only ten, yet Sonic had already made a name for himself when it came to fighting Eggman. Hell, Eggman even made a metal copy of him to try and defeat him. Sometimes my dad would help Kyra and I train since we could both summon weapons, a power we inherited from our mother. I remember being jealous because Kyra could summon a spear, and i could only summon my hammer. I thought that we were invincible, and nothing could ever hurt us...

I remember being the last one to wake up on that day, I remember deciding to wear my green top and orange skirt , I remember running down the stairs and my father greeting me by picking me up and spinning me in the air, and my mother kissing my forehead while tying my hair into two ponytails. Kyra said that she planned on finishing her book that day, so she couldn't play with me. So, I bid my family farewell and went to play with Sonic and Tails. When I arrived I learn that Tails was sick, and Sonic's mother was working on dinner, she told us that we could still go if we promised to be back by sunset, to which we both ecstatically agreed. At first Sonic and I were going to race to the meadow, but since we both knew how much faster he was we decided against it. Instead he scooped me up and ran getting us there in about thirty seconds.

Sonic and I used to get along so well, my mother was constantly making jokes on how we would grow up and get married, to which i always disagreed claiming he had "cooties". That day we ran through the meadow playing for hours, I had brought some beads, and we made matching blue bracelets, we even made a third for Tails to surprise him since he wasn't feeling well. We finally lied down and looked at the clouds passing by, that was our gravest mistake. I awoke hours later leaned against a tree with Sonic's head in my lap, it took me a while to realize that it was nightfall. I immediately shook Sonic awake and told him that we had to get back, all I could think about was how much trouble we were going to be in, what a juvenile problem to have. When we arrived back to the village I felt like I had walked into a nightmare. Homes were ablaze bodies were strewn across the ground, and the scent of blood lingered in the air.

Without thinking we both sprinted to our homes, when i burst through the front door I immediately began screaming for my family. When I ran into the living room I found my father and sister, they both laid in the corner of the room my father in front of my sister as if he was trying to shield her from whatever mutilated them both. My sister's corpse was still clutching the book that she never got to finish. I tried to scream, but no noise came out as tears flooded down my cheeks, I knew I had to find my mother, as i ran upstairs I heard movement coming from the kitchen. Whatever murdered my father and sister was still in the house. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and locked myself in my parents bedroom. When I turned around I saw my mother, she had a large gash across her stomach, and tear stains on her cheeks. As I ran to her, her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled at me. She pressed a bottle into my palms, as the monster pounded on the door wanting for us to join my father and sister. Her voice was so weak when she told me to drink it, she said it was Cantarella, and to only take a sip, it would make me appear dead for an hour.

I did not question her and i drank, when I fell my eyes remained open, and I got to watch the monster break down the door, and make its way towards my mother where it sliced her open making her blood splatter across my face. It then leaned in towards my face looking into my glossed over eyes, and touching my neck to feel for a pulse, when he felt nothing he left. I laid there next to my mother not being able to move or cry, but just sit there looking at her desecrated body. I did not know how much time had passed but i heard footsteps running up the stairs, and then I heard a familiar voice screaming my name. I was so happy that he was alive, but my happiness was short lived, when he entered my parents room he immediately ran to me and cradled me in his arms.

Ah thats right I remember thinking to myself, I appear dead right now. He kept shaking me and telling me to blink my eyes, and wake up, and not to leave, Tails joined him shortly and began sobbing, both of their tears fell on my paralyzed face, but i couldn't respond, I couldn't tell them I was ok, I could just watch them. Sonic finally laid me down softly , closed my eyes, and dragged Tails out of the room saying that they needed to leave which I was grateful for, because i wasn't sure how much more i could take. More time passed, and i finally began to regain feeling in my body, I blinked opened my eyes, jumped up, and ran as fast as I could. I didn't dare look at my families corpses, and I ran straight out of the house, I knew I had to find Sonic, to let him know I was alive and okay. I ran for hours to the point where my legs almost gave out when I finally saw him, he looked horrified, I couldn't blame him, he had just held my seemingly dead body, and here i was walking around.

He ran, and I chased when he finally did slow down and turn around and really looked at me, I felt hands grab me from behind, when I turned around it was Metal. I almost laughed my whole family had been killed and now I'm being kidnapped? How unlucky could I be. I guess you could say i gave Sonic his first adventure that day. After he saved me from Eggman we've stayed together, meeting new people along the way. Making our family larger and larger. I have to admit I was fairly clinging after Sonic saved me...I was scared, he and Tails were all I had left, if they were gone I would be all alone. I was so sad for so long, but every time i seemed sad Sonic would make me laugh, or scoop me up like he used to and run me to a new meadow he found. I'm pretty sure that's when i started to fall in love with him...So when he left, everything shattered I didn't know what to do, and its hard to forgive something like that.

* * *

><p>Amy turned around and looked at Maria who was wiping tears from her eyes. Amy gave her a soft smile. "So as you see I have had a lot to think about, I wasn't moping I promise" she said with a small chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I cried when I wrote Cream crying about her mom I have no shame. For those of you who didn't catch the connection in Amy's backstory, have no fear Cupcake is here! In the very first Sonic game Amy is introduced as a pink hedgehog running after Sonic, you play as Sonic running away from Amy before you finally stop, and can do nothing but watch as she is kidnapped by Metal Sonic. The rest of the game is a quest to save her. I just changed up the context a little bit. Ya see what I did there? <strong>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
